


Последний

by Fat_old_sun



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 14:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fat_old_sun/pseuds/Fat_old_sun
Summary: О том, как Грантер боится.





	Последний

Весь вечер они сидели за столом вчетвером.

Эр встает, чтобы запереть дверь за Комбефером и Курфераком, потому что сейчас достаточно поздно, чтобы можно было вежливо спровадить гостей. Гости не против, вечер был долгий. Напряжение в воздухе поднимается на пару градусов. Грантер крепко обнимает Курферака на прощание, будто боясь отпускать и оставаться тут.

Но щелкает замок, Эр стоит и пялится в потресканное дерево думая, что пора бы сменить дверь. Глупые мысли, откуда у него деньги, едва на жизнь хватает, он никогда не соберётся. Анжольрас прокашливается где-то сзади, и приходится повернуться - Грантер смотрит на него через плечо и не оборачивается до конца.

Анжольрас оперся на дверной косяк и не хочет показывать усталости. Разве что взгляд стал тяжелее и раздражительнее - он всегда менялся, стоило уйти тем друзьями, которых он и в правду считал друзьями. Тратить силы на Грантера он не хотел и, по мнению самого Эра, в общем-то, не стоило. 

Анжольрас делает пару шагов и встает за спиной. Грантер снова смотрит на дверь и не позволяет себе думать и слушать этот тяжелый голос.

\- Это последний раз, - заполошный шепот говорит то, что было понятно и раньше.   
Им не стоило даже начинать: Анжольрас мог обойтись сексом с кем-то еще, а Грантер... Он не знает, почему он не сказал свое "нет" вовремя, почему не удержал все в рамках платонического - тогда бы оно идеально вписалось самообманом в концепцию простого и чистого человеческого восхищения. 

Цепкие пальцы Анжольраса тянут волосы назад и, когда Эр откидывает голову, рука перемещается на рот, заставляя заткнуться. Будто Анжольрас не может слышать, как скулит Грантер, когда мокрый рот гладит щетинистую линию челюсти и шею. Под губами дёргается кадык. Анжольрас мнёт его член через штаны, и Эр стонет в руку, которая делает больно.

"Так даже лучше", - мелькает в голове. - "Это куда лучше нежности". Из-за неё Грантера бы растёрло в пыль.

И вдруг Анжольрас отстраняется - и гладкая сцена-видение в душном жаре обрывается. Они идут в комнату. 

***

\- Повернись на живот.

Грантер не слушается. Перекатывается на спину. Старается сделать свой взгляд упрямым, и получается - иначе Анжольрас бы настоял на своём, но чужое упёрство всегда вызывало что-то похожее на уважение. Он смотрит так, что Эр понимает: все пропало, пощады не будет. Когда Анжольрас ведёт носом по его груди, острые ресницы, выглядящие пухом вокруг глаз, гладят кожу.

Ни к чему эти нежности, они только расшатывают нервы - но Эр не может отказаться, и чувствует, как его бросает в приторную щемящую муть, когда Анжольрас целует его коленку. Его сильные ладони гладят тело вплотную, и от всеобъемлемости никуда не укрыться. Грантер бы не пытался, если бы не знал, что придется потом учиться жить с этими воспоминаниями: воля Анжольраса воплощенная в движении крепких рук мнет его тело, пытается выжать жизнь из него досуха и вылакать ее всю. 

***

Это утро было мутно-золотым, и Анжольрас был золотым тоже. Пылинки на его фоне попадали на свет и создавали ворсинки теней; острые лопатки скрывались чуть мятой футболкой, ямочки на пояснице на мгновение пропали совсем, но снова появлялись, стоило Анжольрасу выпрямиться и натянуть брюки до конца.

Его взгляд не был злым, но что-то неуловимо острое заставило Грантера помалкивать и не шевелиться, пока тот уходит: только лихорадочно бегали глаза, ища детали, которые мозг не мог придумать сам, ища мелочи, которые составляли весь образ, стоящий перед глазами - и не находили. 

Анжольрас уходит из комнаты и возится в коридоре.  
Стоит двери захлопнуться, Грантера медленно, волна за волной, накрывает спазм - и напряжение взрывается воющим рыданием. Он нюхает оставленную подушку и пытается не намочить ее слезами, нелепо боясь, что запах может стереться. 

***

"Это было в последний раз" - повторяет себе Грантер, когда они сидят в библиотеке и готовятся. Ресницы Анжольраса дрожат, а глазные яблоки бликуют от оконного света, и эти блики дрожат тоже - от того что он читает. Если честно, Грантер не готовится ни к каким экзаменам - они бесконечно далеко, настолько, что есть шанс и не дожить.

Тишину рвет вибрация смартфона Анжольраса, тот ненадолго отрывается от книги и читает сообщение, после чего возвращается к делу, как ни бывало. Только ресницы больше не дрожат: Эр запоздало понимает, что тот смотрит в одну точку. Ему не хватает смелости спросить, что не так, поэтому приходится лезть к себе и отправлять сообщение Курфераку с вопросом, что случилось (Грантера не пригласили в общий чат Друзей).

Ответ "Ламарка отстранили от должности" приходит быстро, но Грантер не сразу понимает, что он означает. Ничего хорошего так точно - чужое нервное напряжение заражает и заставляет воздух вокруг дрожать. 

Грантер знает, что может помочь хоть ненадолго. Но ему никто и никогда не позволял целовать Анжольраса. Даже сам себе не позволял.

Вещи они собирают в молчании. 

***

Толпа живая, громкая, душная.

Минут за двадцать до начала Грантер совершил неважный акт вандализма и сорвал белый цветок с парковой клумбы. Анжольрас и не заметил, как Эр заправил его ему в волосы: стебель запутался в кудрях, бутон впитывал солнце и светился, а не спавший больше суток Анжольрас не заметил или просто не отреагировал. Ему бы пошел венок, как у лесной нимфы, но лишь неуместная прихоть Эра и лишь в мечтах могла отождествлять дух войны с абсолютным зеленым спокойствием. Грантер это понимает, и ему становится еще больнее, чем раньше. Не отходя он Анжольраса ни на шаг, он постоянно вспоминает о запахе на своей наволочке.

Он помнит о нем и потом, когда цветок втаптывают в землю. Анжольраса сначала обхватывает со всех сторон толпа, потом полицейские - его роняют за землю, и вот тогда цветок выпадает. Удары не прекращаются, дубинки и ноги, фигуры в черном, ангел разъяренно бьется на земле и не дает схватить себя под руки, хмурит брови, смотрит на Эра, на мгновение смягчается взглядом - и тут что-то меняется. 

Эр подлетает к куче из тел в мгновение, пытается отпихнуть черных людей и пробраться, но под ребрами вспыхивает боль, - это в кои-то веки не нежность, - хотя с ног сшибает тоже. Под ними обоими бесконечный асфальт и грязь.

Анжольрас на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Он расфокусировано смотрит на Грантера, смотрит и не отрывается, пока их в разные стороны растаскивают тысячи рук, пока им не дают просто подышать рядом. Грантер задыхается и боится. Но надрыв случается когда пух ресниц касается чужих щек и больше не улетает ни от ветра, ни от движения тел.

"Последний раз, последний раз, последний раз" - как будто впервые стучит в голове. 

Грантер делает очередной рывок, но его накрывает темнота.  
***

Кваритира Эра ближе всего к Мюзену. Первым приходит Прувер, за ним Жоли с Мюзикеттой и Леглем. Они сидят тихо, пьют почти-кипяток, чтобы согреться и в напряжении ждут остальных. Заплывший глаз Грантера обзаводится компрессом, а соседская кошка парой сосисок, которые чуть позже притаскивают Козетта с Мариусом. Постепенно подтягиваются и остальные, и каждый раз при звуке звонка Эр еле дышит: и в конце концов Анжольрас приходит. И вот тогда ребята начинают разговаривать друг между другом и смеяться, будто самое большое опасение отступило.

Грантер никого не слушает, глядит на темнеющее небо, пару раз курит и отказывается от предложения обработать все остальные увечья сейчас. 

Они вспоминают о необходимости уходить только из-за страха не успеть в метро: начинается суматоха. Не двигается только Анжольрас. Друзья стараются не обращать внимания, но у них не получается.

Слишком знакомое чувство - страх остаться наедине. Самое важное он скажет лишь с глазу на глаз, самые сильные и душащие эмоции настигнут тут же. Ни к чему из этого нельзя подготовиться. Двери закрываются, становится совсем тихо. Только идут наручные часы Анжольраса.

Он их снимает с руки с встает. Делает пару шагов навстречу Грантеру, хромая на правую ногу. Тот ошатывается. В том, что Анжольрас вдруг замирает тоже, проявляет чуткость и угадывает страх, видится огромный шаг. 

Грантер почему-то позволяет взять себя за руку, позволяет ее поцеловать, и себе – забыться хоть на секунду под теплой синевой. Он не прокручивает в голове хрупкость совместных и минут и твердую решительность тогда, когда у Анжольраса звенел будильник и тот растворялся. 

Грантер не вспоминает, и только поэтому не боится больше собственной нежности, услышав: "Позволь мне вернуться".


End file.
